The Thing About Aoshi
by daemonfamiliar
Summary: Oneshot. A cute, sexy little fic where Misao explains how she manages to melt the Ice Man.


Summary: A first-person look of Misao explaining how she melts the Ice Man. Sort of AU, warning for some sex stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own rk

The Thing about Aoshi

It is Friday night and I am spending my evening at my boyfriend Aoshi's house, watching a movie on his couch. My friends Megumi and Kaoru don't understand how I can love a man who is so cold all the time, but they don't know him as I do.

Aoshi might look cold and indifferent, but that isn't always how he feels. Like now, there is no expression on his face, but I'm sure something is going on in his head. I reach across him to get some popcorn from the bowl and "accidentally" brush my arm against the front of his pants. Oh yeah, there is definitely a bulge there. I grab a handful of popcorn and lean back, careful to keep my face innocently blank. After I finish eating I slowly lick my fingers clean of salt and butter and feel him watching me.

I notice that the popcorn is almost gone, so I snatch the bowl and go to make some more. As I pass behind the back of the couch, I run my fingertips—still damp from the washing I gave them—across the back of his neck. I smile gleefully as I feel him shiver, but I know that if someone had been watching, they would not have seen the motion.

After the new bag of popcorn finishes popping, I rejoined Aoshi. I know he is waiting to see what I will do next, but I bide my time before making another move. Finally, feigning tiredness, I yawn and lay my head down in Aoshi's lap, my cheek very close to the bulge, but not quite touching it. I feel the sexual tension build and, once it is near the breaking point, I raise my head and scrape my teeth down the length of him. I cannot restrain a low laugh as I see his jaw tighten and his teeth clench against a moan.

"Misao..." he says once he regains his precious control.

"Hai, Aoshi-sama?" I ask innocently.

"Are you truly... interested in this movie?"

I give him a feral smile and, without warning, his control melts away.

Fast as lightning he pins me down against the couch, his mouth hot and frantic on mine. There is nothing cold about him now. I do not mind his indifference in public anymore because it seems as if he saves up every shred of emotion he feels during the day and unleashes it upon me at night. Surely no other lover is as passionate.

Our clothes are gone in a matter of seconds and I arch as his mouth finds my breast. I feel the urge to dominate, so I reach down and wrap my hand around his hardness. The moment his eyes close I gain the top and revel in the slick, hot feel of him as I pump my hand up and down. He groans and tosses his head back in complete abandon. I slide my body further down him and take his length into my mouth and he cries out and clenches his fists in the fabric of the couch.

"Misao..." he gasps, and I know he is going to stop me, but I want to make him come, right here, right now. I give one more long, wet pull, and he explodes, hot and thick, into my mouth.

As he gasps for breath I crawl up, licking my lips, and lay my head on his naked chest. He threads his fingers through my hair and closes his eyes with a soft moan that sounds suspiciously like "Oh gods..."

I smile and bury my face in his chest. The Aoshi that everyone sees might be the one I lust after, but this one, the one that is full of warmth and life, the one only_ I_ get to see, is the one I'm in love with. We share a moment of perfect bliss and I listen as his breathing begins to even out.

Suddenly, I yelp as the fingers of his other hands find their way between my legs. I raise my head and look at him wide-eyed.

"Again?" I asked, having a hard time believe he has recovered this quickly. A glance downwards proves to me that he is, indeed, a man of great stamina.

"Hai, Misao. Again. And this time," he whispers as his fingers begin to caress my heat and I begin to lose my mind, "it is my turn."

A/N: This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, so let me know how I did. I love reviews!

_daemonfamiliar_


End file.
